Play With Fire
by Bella M
Summary: Gina já havia superado Draco Malfoy há muito tempo, mas quando os dois se reencontram, ela descobre que ele a quer de volta. O deixará brincar com o fogo?


Virgínia Weasley permitiu-se enfim um sorriso no final daquele dia exaustivo. Amava seu trabalho em St. Mungus, de verdade - mas às vezes era simplesmente demais pra ela. A loucura da Sala de Emergência hoje tinha sido fora do normal, além da quantidade normal de pessoas, 20 feridos vieram de um acidente em um bar de Hogsmeade.

Mas agora ela estava finalmente em casa, e o dia estava longe de terminar. Esta noite aconteceria a festa de Premiação Profissionais do Ano Ministério da Magia. Tendo muitos amigos trabalhando lá, Gina tinha sido convidada e estaria lá para prestigiá-los.

Suspirando, entrou no chuveiro. Depois de um banho caprichado, colocou o vestido que mandara fazer para a ocasião. Era de seda prateada, amarrado no pescoço e com um bonito decote em V, abraçava suas curvas femininas e acentuava seu belo corpo. Arrumou o cabelo em grandes ondas ruivas que emolduravam seu rosto sensualmente e fez uma maquiagem simples, destacando seus olhos. Por fim, os sapatos de salto para uma já naturalmente alta Gina. Sorriu para seu reflexo e aparatou.

A mansão alugada para o evento já estava cheia de bruxos e bruxas elegantemente arrumados. Gina cumprimentou várias pessoas até encontrar Hermione e Ron.

- Gina! Você está linda - disse a amiga, sorrindo bastante e parecendo também muito bonita.

- Obrigada, Hermione, você também. E você, Ron. Seu cabelo está o máximo... sensualmente desarrumado - elogiou, rindo com Hermione, enquanto o irmão corava.

Gina ficou um tempo conversando com seus amigos, a maioria de Hogwarts, até que a cerimônia de premiação começou. O Ministro pediu silêncio e os convidados viraram-se para o palco, obedecendo ao pedido. Nem cinco minutos haviam se passado...

- Está maravilhosa - sussurrou uma voz familiar em seu ouvido.

Gina virou para a direita e encontrou Draco Malfoy ali parado. Não pode deixar de notar que ele continuava terrivelmente bonito, senão até mais, como antigamente. Era sexy dos pés a cabeça. Mas ela sabia que também estava muito bonita. O inferno.

- Obrigada - respondeu, seca, e virou para frente novamente.

- Ah, Gin... Vai me ignorar? - ela não respondeu. - Antigamente você não conseguia ficar longe de mim um segundo...

Um faísca de raiva começou a nascer dentro dela, mas Gina respirou fundo. Ia entrar no joguinho dele. Encarou-o nos olhos e deu um sorriso irônico.

- Antigamente, _Malfoy_, muito antigamente... faz tanto tempo que não te vejo... soube que está indo muito bem.

- Suas fontes lhe informam bem, então. E você, me diga -

- Oh não, não pergunte... Tenho estado muito, muito bem desde que você foi embora.

- É? Aquelas lágrimas que eu vi no ocorrido...

- ... já secaram.

- Ótimo, então. Você já parece pronta pra outra... - disse ele, chegando mais perto. Gina amaldiçoou o arrepio que inevitavelmente correu por ela.

- Que não seja você, né. - rebateu ela, com impaciência.

- Mas por quê, minha querida?

A raiva agora estendeu-se em seus olhos.

- Você lembra de todas as vezes que prometeu me ligar e não ligou? Porque eu lembro de todos os avisos que me deram sobre você e eu ignorei.

_Love me, love me, feed the flame  
If you want me back again  
Burn to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire?_

(Burn to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Burn to the sky)  
If you want me

- Pare com isso, Gina... isso foi há muito tempo... eu estava muito confuso com a guerra, tinha mudado de lado... posso ter cometido alguns erros mas você sabe que eu ainda te adoro.

Ela riu.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei o que você espera conseguir com essa conversa ridícula. Engraçado como a gente só se dá conta do que tem quando perde, né?

- Eu mudei, eu... _Você_ terminou comigo! Eu não fiz nada e você foi embora...

- Homens como você não mudam. Você me fez sentir horrível e vai continuar fazendo. Não fui eu que errei, foi você. E isso tornou a nossa relação um erro que eu não quero repetir.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. Gina não pode evitar de pensar o quanto ela custumava amar esse gesto.

- Eu não quero repetir, eu quero reparar o erro... me dá uma chance...

- Não, não tem como consertar o que você fez. Draco, pára de perder o seu tempo com isso e desperdiçar o meu.

_Love me, love me, feed the flame  
If you want me back again  
Burn to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire?_

(Burn to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Burn to the sky)  
If you want me

- Não minta pra si mesma, Gina... eu já reconheci que errei, e eu acho que mereço uma segunda chance. Por que a gente não pode ficar junto de novo? Você sabe que quer isso tanto quanto eu... tá na cara, você tenta mas não consegue ser indiferente a mim.

Ele chegou mais perto. A essa altura, já tinham se separado da multidão em frente ao palco e estavam em um dos cantos mal-iluminados do salão. Gina se viu sem onde ir - atrás dela só tinha a parede. Decidiu aproveitar-se da situação e inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido dele.

- Não brinca com fogo, Draco... sabe o que acontece? Você queima... cada vez mais...

Mas ele sorriu.

- Eu não queimo, Gina. Eu alimento a chama... - murmurou, antes de beijá-la.

Ela não queria. Não queria de verdade. Mas estava fora do seu controle... Já não o amava, sabia, mas como ele tinha dito, era incapaz de ficar indiferente. Draco era _bom_.

Beijavam-se com fúria quando ele desceu para o seu pescoço, arracando dela um mínimo gemido. Quando ele foi subindo a mão por sua coxa, no entanto, ela voltou a si e o impediu.

Continuavam com os corpos muito juntos, ele prensando-a contra a parede, mas o encarava com segurança.

_Love me, love me, feed the flame  
If you want me back again  
Burn to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire?_

- Sabe o que acontece, Draquinho? - perguntou, baixinho, os lábios quase roçando nos dele quando os movimentava. - Eu encontrei alguém que me dá espaço, me deixa segura, me deixa bem... alguém pra tomar o seu lugar bem diferente de você, né? - fez uma pausa. - E eu decidi que só _ele_ pode brincar com fogo.

Gina lhe deu um beijo de despedida no cantinho da boca, soltou-se e foi embora.

_(I can't believe it's really you)  
Love me, love me  
(I hear you're doing really well)  
If you want me  
(Finally every tear has dried)  
Love me, love me  
(Boys like you, boys like you)  
play with fire.. _

* * *

Fic inspirada na música Play With Fire, da Hilary Duff. Só introduzi no texto o refrão, mas se vcs lerem a letra vão ver que ela aparece toda na fic xD  
Merece uma review? Sim, nééé? Nem que seja tipo 'hmm, legal' (ou 'hmm, ruim', né..) 


End file.
